The ED's
by wardenlove
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are being stalked by the world's greatest and cutest asassins! They board the ship and no one even notices! What will become of Zoro and Sanji? Will they be killed? well click and find out! please no flames! I'm scared!
1. Chapter 1

I dunno if this story will go over well, but I wanted to make a little story about the comics I've been drawing.

There are two evil dolls, first there was a Zoro one, and then came along the Sanji one…

Chapter One: I am Obsessed…

A 15 year old One Piece fan named Bikki-chan, was sitting in her room, sowing up the finishing touches on a doll she had been yearning to make. It was so precious and adorable. It was a chibi version of her anime love, Roronoa Zoro. He was so cute, she couldn't help but hug and kiss it for more than three hours. Then her mother called her to dinner and she left her little homemade plushie on her bed. An evil glint resided in his little chibi eyes.

Weeks pass and Bikki completes her Sanji chibi doll and leaves him on the dresser beside her Zoro chibi doll. The dolls look sinister for a moment, and Bikki shrugs it off as highly sadistic and cute. She could have sworn there were knives in their stubby little hands.

The OP fan continued her daily routine, but one day she burst into horrible tears. Her chibis had vanished! Where had they gone?

In The OP Universe

Her obsession with One Piece had created two mini souls that was the hatred she could never feel for her beloved One Piece. The two dolls were hiding on the Going Merry. (Yeah, I know they have a new ship…but still…)

Zoro went into the men's quarters to get away from all the noise on the uppermost deck, to find a small cute version of him, lying in the hammock. He stared at it confused.

"What the hell…" He began as he leaned in to pick it up. He held it by the hand and examined its little body. The similarities were freaky, so much like him, the eyebrows bent downward in anger. His green hair, haramaki sash, bandana, black pants…WHAT FREAK TOOK ALL THE TIME TO MAKE THAT? "How'd did this…"

Usopp came into the room and saw Zoro with the doll.

"What's that you got there? A doll?"

"No…" Zoro said, shoving it into his sash. Usopp looked at Zoro as if he had the same nose as he.

"…I know I saw a doll…" He said. Zoro walked past him in a hurry and went up the stairs. Usopp raised a brow and went back to what he was going to do.

In the galley, Sanji had come across the same kind of item. He was insanely adorable, and this caused Sanji's ego to swell.

"The ladies love me!" He said. Zoro had walked into the galley at this time.

"They like me too." Zoro said holding up his doll. Sanji's jaw dropped.

"…I hate you…" He said, clutching his chibi to his chest. Zoro wanted to laugh at Sanji for being so womanish about it.

Later That Night

Sanji was done cooking and stuff, so he went to sit down and relax. The dolly was in his hands and he stared at it.

"I wonder what beautiful dame created this doll for me……maybe I should name him…Little Sanji!" He said happily. And he looked to see if anyone was coming to the galley before hugging the doll and kissing it on the forehead. Then Luffy's crazy behind came into the galley trying to pry into the fridge, so Sanji kicked him out and the doll lay on the table alone. The evil glint glistened in its eyes and its soul reawakened! This also went for the Zoro doll that was lying in Zoro's sash. Chopper was staring at the lump in Zoro's sash highly concerned. It had MOVED!


	2. Chapter 2

I wonder what is going to happen next…

Chapter Two: They don't realize…

A full week passed by and the two men hadn't realized that their cute discoveries were not as sweet as their red cheeks may seem. Sanji went as far as to sleep with the doll like he was 5 years old. As he slept, the doll squirmed along with him, and then…he pulled out a huge kitchen knife, readying for the kill when…Chopper came down stairs to wake up Sanji.

"Sanji! Its 6:00 am and Luffy's trying to eat all the food!" He whined. Sanji got up, gently placing his doll on his bed. He didn't want it to get dirty. (WHAT A RETARD!)

He stormed up the stairs and kicked down the door of the galley. Luffy was sitting at the table with meat in his mouth. He waved to Sanji and the chef ran over to him and kicked him in the face. The captain lay unconscious on the floor.

"I don't understand how you can eat meat so early in the morning." Sanji said as he got himself comfortable, and prepared to get cooking.

The Sanji doll, or Li'l Sanji, sat up on the bed and got his little knife out. He was ready to get his job done. KILL SANJI! Usopp was half awake when he saw the doll struggling to get to the next step. He raised a brow and then went back to sleep. Li'l Sanji reached the top of the steps and started to sprint to the galley. He noticed the door was kicked down so he tried his best to lay low. He peeked around the corner to see Sanji cooking and Luffy unconscious. Li'l Sanji ran into the galley and then dived to hide behind Luffy's body when Sanji turned around.

"Eh, I thought I heard something…oh well…" He thought aloud. He turned back around and continued his business. Li'l Sanji ran over to him and stood by his foot. He raised his knife high in the air and thrust it down into the shoe and hopefully Sanji's foot. Sanji let out a yelp and looked down to see what the hell caused him such a pain.

"Nya hah!" The Doll squeaked. Sanji stared in horror.

"What the…"

The doll jumped onto Sanji's torso and started to stab him. And stab…and stab…and stab…

End Dream

Zoro woke up giggling.

"What a weird ass dream…" He said. He noticed the dolly in his sash. It looked so cute, but he wouldn't and couldn't admit that to anyone, not even himself. Nami went over to him looking angry.

"What's your problem? Get off your ass and do something!" She yelled. He just stared at her blankly. The red head turned away bitterly and Zoro waited a few moments to get up and go find something to do before he was bitched at again. He got his weights and started to work out. The doll was pissed off at his…how should I say…father… He couldn't go anywhere, if Zoro saw him, he'd blow his cover! How was he going to accomplish his mission lying in his "father's" sash? Then it hit him, as Zoro made it to rep 500; he could perform harakiri in the middle of the night as he slept!

Meanwhile, Sanji's doll was sitting on the table near Chopper and Robin as Sanji made lunch. Robin examined the doll, she didn't sense its evilness. The doll was sweating dolly sweat. How was he going to kill Sanji with all these people poking at him and admiring him.

"What an adorable doll. Where did it come from Sanji?" Chopper asked. Sanji placed the food on the table. Robin put the doll down next to Chopper and looked to Sanji as he prepared to answer Chopper.

"I don't know where it came from, but it seemed like someone made…"

"Did you find it just lying around?" Robin added. Sanji nodded.

" I guess we shouldn't worry too much about it….it's just a doll." Robin said. Sanji glanced at the doll. An evil glint in its eye…

Everyone came into the galley to get lunch, and both Zoro and Sanji had their doll on their person. Usopp was highly disturbed by grown ass men carrying around dolls.

"I have a question." Usopp began. Luffy sat at the end of the table stuffing his face like mad. Robin and Chopper, the curious ones, looked to listen. Nami continued what she was doing.

"For who?" Sanji asked. Zoro didn't seem too interested. Usopp made a face, but continued his interrogation.

"You two dumbasses! Why do you have dolls with you!? Why are you carrying them around like little 3 year old girls???" Usopp blurted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A DUMBASS!" Sanji bellowed. Zoro didn't pay any attention.

"YOU! YOU'RE CARRYING A DOLL AROUND!" Usopp bellowed back.

"Yeah, why are you carrying a doll around?" Zoro asked. Usopp smacked Zoro in the back of his head.

"YOU'RE CARRYING ONE TOO!"

Everyone else ignored the argument. Zoro pretended he wasn't carrying his doll in his sash.

"No, I'm not." Zoro said in response. Usopp pointed to the lump in the haramaki sash.

"Then what the hell is that!"

"Gas." Zoro answered blatantly. This caught everyone's attention. He stood up slowly and turned to leave. Usopp went over to Zoro to yell at him then suddenly….

"UGH!" Usopp and everyone else fell to the floor knocked out. Zoro farted in Usopp's face…

What will become of Zoro tonight?

The doll plans on killing him in his sleep!

And how about Sanji?

Will Zoro's 'dream' come true?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own One piece! Yay!

Chapter three: Almost there!!

After Lunch, Zoro and Sanji both put their dolls somewhere safe. Coincidently, they chose the same hiding place and didn't notice. They had put the dolls in the laundry room. The dolls started to communicate on their evil plot.

Li'l Zoro was lying in the dark alone. He stared at the ceiling for that was the position Zoro had left him in. He sighed a dolly sigh.

"What am I gonna do?" He thought aloud. Then he heard a voice.

"Just kill that Marimo bastard and get it over with, that's what!" It had said. Li'l Zoro jumped up and looked around. He noticed a mess of blond hair. Li'l Zoro picked up a clothes pin and poked around with it. Li'l Sanji kicked it out of his hands and smacked Li'l Zoro with a kick.

"What the hell? Who are you?"

"Who am I? I'm your dolly brethren!" Li'l Sanji squealed. Li'l Zoro gasped in amazement.

"Brother!?"

"You could say that…" He replied indifferently. Li'l Zoro bowed.

"Then we will conspire and eliminate Mother Soul's love interests?" He asked as he bowed. Li'l Sanji nodded.

"yes…we will kill the papas!"

"But…I have a question." Li'l Zoro said, raising his little hand. Li'l Sanji allowed him permission to ask. He asked.

"If we were made to please Mother Soul, why are we killing her love interests?"

"…So she can lead a normal life and get over them! Duh!"

"Oh, another question aniki!"

"WHAT!" Li'l Sanji snapped. Li'l Zoro pressed on.

"Why are you even bothering trying to kill papa Sanji, we both know for a fact Mother Soul is madly in love with papa Zoro."

"..Shut your face and do your job! Enough questions!"

Here's the deal, Li'l Zoro is being a dumbass and Li'l Sanji is acting like the smart guy. Originally, they were both smart and they acted exactly like their taller, manlier, sexy, counterparts. They would argue and such, so from now on, this meeting is the only time when they act like this.

The dolls drew up a plan with a green and blue crayon. It was consisted solely of ways to kill and what time would be best.

"You idiot, you're too small to cut open that man!" Li'l Sanji proclaimed as the sun's rays tried to creep into the laundry room. Li'l Zoro rubbed his almost non-existent chin, due to poor craftsmanship. He whipped out a pair of sunglasses that made him look cool.

"You are right…but…"

"But what little marimo?'

"I dunno…"

They hung their heads. The dolls then heard the door open and saw a shirtless Zoro walk in. They gasped dolly gasps and dived back to their original positions. Zoro grabbed a shirt and his doll and left the room. Li'l Sanji watched, he began to sweat again. He was worried his partner was going to screw up…

Zoro went out on the main deck and Usopp was doing something to his nose. Zoro looked at him, confused. Though, he knows damn well why he was messing with his nose.

"What're you staring at?" Usopp yelled and he ran off to pick his nose else where. Zoro just plopped onto the ground and started to sleep. No one was around or near enough to care, Li'l Zoro jumped out the sash and pulled out his knife. He grabbed a hold of Zoro's arm and aimed his little sword at Zoro's wrist. He smirked. His little knife found a place and started to cut all "emo" like up Zoro's arm...but then the man awoke.

"WHAT THE FUUUCCKK!!??" Zoro bellowed at the top of his lungs. He flung his arm to his torso to look at the damage that was done. Unfortunately for little Zoro he flew into Sanji's arms when he stepped out of the galley. Fortunately, he could blame the bloody mess on Sanji by putting his little knife in his hands and go limp. Zoro put pressure on his wound with his black bandana and glared at the chef. Sanji was holding the bloody knife and staring at it.

"…uh…" He began timidly. Zoro's eyes went white and he unsheathed two swords.

"I'm going to kill you!" Zoro said in a demonic voice not his own. Sanji's eye widened in fright and he stepped back to hide in the galley but then they ended dueling more viciously and savagely than usual. Chopper walked onto the scene in the nick of time, witnessing Zoro about to fall to his knees from too much blood loss. "ZORO!" Chopper yelled. He transformed into his half human form to help support the headstrong manly spirit. "…Sanji, have you any idea what happened to his arm?" He asked.

Sanji had a perplexed look on his face. He scratched his head.

"I dunno, I came out here to see why he was yelling so loud…and his d-d…" He was going to say doll but he didn't want Zoro coming at him again for no reason.

"Oh dear…this damn fool." Chopper moaned as he took him to his quarters.

Sanji felt awkward. He had seen Zoro's doll replica, standing…not only standing but holding the knife and running it across his larger counterpart's arm. Was he hallucinating? Was there something more in his cigarettes? Sanji kun made sure he got his sleep that night.

Zoro laid in the patient's bed in Chopper's quarters. Robin came in to check on him.

"Zoro, are you sure you're not…having …thoughts?" She asked him after a few minutes. Chopper was at his desk, scratching at his cute little hatless head.

"What kind of thoughts?...You don't think I'm depressed…do you? BECAUSE I'M NOT!" He hollered. Robin sighed.

"You obviously are." She said calmly. Chopper had a sad look in his eyes when he returned from his desk and took a peek at his patient.

"I never would have thought you were depressed. You should have come to someone." Chopper suggested kindly as he redressed Zoro's 'suicidal' wound. Robin nodded.

"Your drinking and cold aloof demeanor…they are signs."

"But I've been like that most of my freakin' adult life! You must be joking! Why would I…ME ZORO, try to commit suicide…in the middle of the freakin' day!?" He argued. Robin and Chopper looked to each other and shook their heads, as though Zoro was losing his damn mind.

"We'll leave you here to rest for a bit…and seek help for you…professional help." Robin said as she motioned Chopper out the room. Zoro did not like the way Robin said "professional help". She said it like he was some emo white boy in high school.

Will Zoro be assigned to a shrink?

Will Sanji be blamed for the assault?

Will Zoro be blamed for the assault? (though he basically already is blamed..xD)

TUNE IN NEXT TIME! FOR THE E.D.'s!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Oda OWNS…

Chapter four: The Shrink

It was a hard search for Robin and Chopper. They felt they shouldn't share their secret about Zoro with anyone else. They totally ignored the fact that Sanji was a key part of the most recent ghost-like/ emo incident that almost cost the first mate his life. Robin and Chopper became some sort of medical psychological team and decided the next time they stopped for supplies that they search for a psychiatrist…if any even existed in their world.

It had been a week of searching (linking their stops together) and there hadn't been any luck. Until…

Sanji was in the men's quarters, puttin' on some clothes and whatever when he dropped his doll. He gave it a look. He was genuinely afraid of it now. He noticed the sadistic look in its beady little eyes. Feeling unsafe and highly disturbed, Sanji kicked the doll under a nearby dresser and went about his business. He went to the upper most deck, preparing himself to make lunch and what not. But he was highly distracted! A woman, about 3 inches shorter than Zoro was standing by the port side with a clipboard and briefcase. She was wearing a black business suit, form fitting jacket and skirt. Her black high heels and black stockings made her look so sinister. She had long raven black hair and catty librarian like glasses. Who was this woman?

"Good Afternoon!" Sanji sang. The woman glanced at him.

"Hello." She said, meekly. She adjusted her glasses. With hearts in his eyes Sanji made his way to introduce himself but Robin beat him to it, with Zoro by her side, looking pathetic and bitter.

"Good day Nakashima-dono." Robin began; she smiled and directed her upturned palm toward Zoro. He looked real tired. "This is the one we wanted you to talk to for a few days." Miss Nakashima nodded. While watching from not too far away, Sanji tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh, nice to meet you sir," The shrink said. Zoro just…stared. His eyes were just white and tiresome. What the hell happened to him since that afternoon he was attacked? It was almost like Zoro's very life force was being drained from him. This was one of the rare moments in Sanji's life that he cared about what was going to happen to Zoro…

Then it was lunch time, and all the strawhats met the temporary member. Luffy was happy as usual with meat hanging out of his mouth. Sanji tried to disguise his disturbance by kicking Luffy over the head for eating too much of the meat. It was almost a completely normal day (among their standards of normal). It was about a half an hour later, and the only ones at the table were Robin, Miss Nakashima, Chopper, and the vanishing Zoro.

"…He doesn't look like he needs my services. I think he needs to eat and sleep." The stranger said. Robin and Chopper looked a little guilty.

Chopper, having the responsibility of taking care of his patients, decided to confess about his paranoia.

"I-I I didn't mean to overreact but…we kept him up for a while, we were scared he might try it again." He muttered. The psychiatrist had an eye twitch. She wanted to smack the shit out of Chopper, but then she counted to ten. There was no need to her to lose her cool…that's how she lost her other jobs…and that's why she's there, to start over.

"That explains the sluggish movements…but why hasn't he eaten?" was Nakashima's next question. Robin sighed.

"He was protesting…and now he's paying the price." She replied.

Miku Nakashima glanced at her client. He was about to fall asleep, but he wasn't going to touch his food.

That night, Zoro got to sleep but one more …person was not going to let him sleep just yet.

Zoro felt something light like a little kitten crawling up his chest to his face. Then, SMACK, right across his handsome face.

"What the hell?" Zoro said in a hushed but bitter and peeved voice.

"You listen here!" A cute squeaky voice hissed. Zoro's eyes widened in the moonlight; the Zoro doll was staring down at him, with a yuri paddle in his hands. "I'm the only one who can kill you! SO YOU BETTER EAT YOUR FUCKING BREAKFAST TOMORROW!" he yelled. And with that, he jumped off the man and ran off somewhere.

"…whoa," Zoro said.

The morning afterwards was pleasant. Zoro started eating breakfast, and Miku decided it was time for her to delve into the real issue.

"Now, …Roronoa, was it?" She began. Everyone was eating peacefully and Zoro's interrogation had begun on a strange note. "What exactly happened when you got that scar about your left arm?"

"I was sleeping at the time…and…I felt this sharp pain go up and down my arm…and then…I saw Sanji with my…d-d…uh…a knife in his hand." Zoro explained. Miku cocked her brow. She could see right past his stutter. Knife may begin with a K but he stuttered with D…She decided she was going to examine this guy deeper, in privacy…it seemed like he was hiding something that wasn't fit for ears of his peers.

Damn that rhyming! (I do it at the most random of times)

So anyway, Miku might get caught up in this evil doll conspiracy.

Well…it's kind of obvious she will…Zoro's gonna have to tell her…

She is a shrink after all…


	5. Chapter 5

santoryuu-zoro: thank you for your suggestion and I am going to gladly use it in this chapter. :3 So I am doing this to give you credit b/c you're the one who came up with this great idea. :3

Chapter Five: Miku learns the Dolly Secret

"What the hell…" Zoro growled as he squirmed around on the patient's bed in Chopper's examining room. Miku adjusted her glasses and readied her pen. Zoro didn't say anything else after his first comment.

"The more you struggle the longer we're going to be in here." She answered his words with a curt voice. "Now, tell me about the incident again."

Zoro glared at her. This was going to be the hundredth time he was going to tell her this story. But that was the key word, story. Thusly meaning it wasn't true.

"I've told you before, and I'm not going to tell you again." He hissed. She smirked devilishly.

"There's no way Sanji could have done that to you…and there's no way that you would have done that to yourself…you were sleeping…"

There was a long stare. Zoro wasn't sure what to say, but if he didn't tell her the truth, he would be pestered for who knows how long.

He told her in a long paragraph I did not feel up to typing (A/N: I'm friggin' hungry! And I can't get out of my computer chair! It'd get stolen!). Miku stared at Zoro in awe.

"You gotta be kiddin' me…A doll did that to you?" She asked. Zoro nodded.

"I'm not sure, but he was with Sanji after I got up…now that I think about it…Sanji was as surprised as I…when it happened." He added. Miku glanced downward and to her displeasure, the Sanji doll was under a table hiding behind a leg of it. He saw her and she saw him.

"zomg!" She yelled out in a teenage cyber way. XD

Li'l Sanji zoomed off to the laundry room and Zoro looked at Miku like she was the crazy one.

"What the…"

Li'l Zoro was sitting in a clothes hamper cleaning his sunglasses when Li'l Sanji came flying in.

"Zoro! Zoro!" He yelled. Li'l Zoro looked up.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked. Li'l Sanji stopped to catch his breath, then realized he was a doll and didn't really need to catch his breath.

"They're onto us!" He piped. His dolly counterpart cocked his brow.

"Are you sure?"

"Hell Yeah I'm sure! We need to do something to shut the papas up!" Sanji doll explained. Zoro doll nodded.

"Yeah we do…but you're being lazy! When have I seen you try anything on Papa Sanji." Li'l Zoro said. Li'l Sanji smiled.

"I've just come up with a plan to get both of them." The blonde doll pulled out a vile from his pocket. "This is poison!"

"Cool!" The green haired doll squeaked. "Whatcha gonna do with it?"

"Poison Papa Zoro…and get Papa Sanji into trouble."

They exchanged looks.

"Good idea, then after that get Papa Sanji alone…and stab him!"

"YOSH!" They squealed in unison, thrusting their stubs for hands/arms into the air.

The dolls laid in wait like how a lioness sits and watches her prey during a hunt. Except these guys waited about a day to execute their plan of ultimate bishy doom!

Everyone was enjoying yet another great meal from Sanji. Everything was fine and dandy when suddenly…

"Guh…" Zoro ……made a sound that was unfamiliar. Robin and Chopper, the most alarmed almost snapped their necks to see what the matter was. Zoro's face was red…very red.

"Oi, he looks a bit like a strawberry…" Miku stated blandly. Sanji nodded.

"He does…"

Luffy was engrossed in his plate, Usopp wasn't paying much attention. Nami was alarmed as well, but far calmer than Robin and Chopper.

"Guys, I don't think now is the time to be making jokes…" She got up from her seat at the same time as Robin and Chopper. By now Zoro was laid out on the floor, face still red, speechless, but deep down inside, about to tear Sanji limb from limb.

"OMG! I THINK ITS FOOD POISONING!" Chopper screamed. Luffy obviously didn't hear what Chopper had screamed. Usopp, on the other hand, immediately stopped eating and spat out his food, which resulted in Sanji kicking him in the head.

"EAT YOUR FOOD!" The Cook yelled. Usopp was unconscious and temporarily forgotten therefore; he was not able to eat his food. Back to the strawberry…

"Um…Chopper go get that general antidote you keep…Nami…um…I dunno…maybe we should check if the poor man is choking as well…" Robin said, taking command. Nami nodded and the two female pirates examined Zoro using First Aid steps. Right when they were determined to use abdominal thrusts, swordsman-san jumped to his feet; his face back to its caramel tannish color.

He coughed a bit before barking at Sanji:

"You bastard! Trying to kill me!?"

Everyone looked to Sanji; Chopper walked into the room and put the antidote down.

"Oh he's okay." The doctor said gaily.

Sanji ignored Chopper's comment and went to kick Zoro in the face but almost instantly, before there was a collision of any kind the (usually) strong manly spirit fell to the ground, unconscious and running a high fever.

"What the hell is going on?" Sanji asked Chopper outside the room where they were keeping the unusually ill First Mate. The ship's doctor took off his big red hat and scratched between his ears and antlers.

"Well, it does seem like poison…but it's only made him sick…I don't think he'll die." He explained to Sanji. "But Miku wants to question you…"

"Why? I didn't do anything…" Sanji said. Chopper shrugged.

"Just let her question you…"


	6. Chapter 6

I believe I am going to end this story around Chapter 10-15. :D I don't feel too comfy making my poor Zoro-kun suffer so much, along with Sanji-kun. Lol, I can't leave him out. Enjoy!

Chapter Six: Hamper

Chopper worried over Zoro as if it was the end of the world. The first mate's usually tan color became pale like snow. His eyes were closed and he was covered in a sheet of sweat. As deathly as my bishy may look, his voice was very animated.

"Stop fussing over me you idiot!" Zoro growled as he forced himself to sit up, his eyes opening and there could have been a red gleam to add dramatic affect. Chopper backed away afraid.

"Zoro, you're in no shape to act this way…" Robin said as she sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room. She peered at the man from behind a book on poisons and their antidotes. The occasionally purple clad Straw Hat member closed her book and stood up slowly and elegantly. Her movements seemed like she was a prowling panther, it made her seem like she was calm but in a fury about to pounce on her prey. (Wow, I'm dramatic.)

"Who are you to say I'm 'in no shape to act this way', what 'way' are you even talking about! I'm fine!" He retorted poorly, for he was running out of energy now. Chopper grabbed a sedative. "Oh…No you don't…" Zoro prepared himself to fight his way out of the care of Chopper and Robin. He wasn't depressed and suicidal, and he wasn't (in his mind) ill or poisoned. If anyone was mentally unstable it was the two alleged 'intelligent' people on the ship.

Robin's arms appeared at both ends of the bed and grappled the swordsman. Chopper readied the syringe to inject Zoro so that he may be more cooperative.

Sanji passed by the closed door to the room that Zoro was being held in. The chef was heading towards the room Miku was assigned for her stay. But the loud ass noises that were coming from Chopper's room were almost disturbing.

"What in the devil is going on in there?" Sanji asked himself as he pressed his non visible ear against the door with a cupped hand beside it.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Zoro yelled. Sanji almost laughed at that.

"CALM DOWN!" Chopper said in a whiney voice. Sanji shook his head in shame.

"Chopper," Sanji heard Robin say in a firm voice. "Just stab him with the syringe already; I can't hold him back much longer!"

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO BE IN HERE HAMPERED BY YOUR STU-…zzzzz"

Zoro was knocked out cold by the sedative Chopper had finally injected him with, and then when Sanji was about to let out a huge laugh, the door opened up and he fell over a bit.

"Oh, Cook-san…" Robin said in a small bit of surprise. Sanji blushed a little, his head almost landed in her bosom. "I do hope you didn't hear all that…things got a little…physical in there…" She nodded to him with a little smile that made his heart flutter and she left him there, to wash her face. She had gotten quite sweaty.

"Robiiiin-chwaaan…" He sighed to himself as he melted to a puddle.

About 2 minutes passed as Sanji dwelled in mushy state at his knees.

"Having fun?" A cutting voice asked. Sanji returned to his feet in a flash.

"Not without you!" He squealed. Miku had a bitter look on her face.

"…If I ask you to, will you please not act like that during our session?" She queried. Sanji nodded like an obedient puppy. In response to his nod, Miku playfully pet him on the head. xD

Miku stared hard at Sanji, hoping to break his lovey dovey spirit. Instead, this intensified it. He stared back at her, his one visible eye a heart. He wasn't talking in his goofy voice or acting stupid, but the heart remained.

"…I'm not going to ask you again…Did you see one of the dolls poison Zoro's food?"Miku inquired. The chef smiled stupidly, almost drooling, and then he answered in a serious voice.

"…Yes…" The interrogator beamed.

"You did!?" She asked excitedly. Sanji nodded in a zombie like way.

"All right…I want you to keep an eye out for them… the dolls I mean," She ordered him. Sanji nodded again. "If you see one of those miniature bastards, grab him and give him to me…we'll go from there…maybe we'll get an antidote…and some answers."

Nami was doing her laundry and was in the midst of folding her clothes as the dollies had a meeting. They were hiding in a cabinet for storage. They were sweating again, scared to make too much noise.

"If we whisper, Nami-san won't hear us." Li'l Sanji said. Li'l Zoro nodded.

They crept close to each other and started to converse.

"All right, I poisoned Zoro and now Sanji's in for it."

"Are we gonna kill him?" Li'l Zoro asked excitedly, his sadistic little ways hypnotizing him. "I can't wait! Mama will lead a normal life!"

In their joy and excitement they got up and started to sing and dance like small children do.

"Huh?" Nami said when she closed the door to the dryer. She heard sing song voices that sounded like they belonged to child versions of Zoro and Sanji. She opened the door to the cabinet and saw the dolls dancing.

"Uh…oh." They said as they stopped dancing. Nami stared at them.

"…AW!" She squeaked after staring at them in awe. Li'l Sanji was immobilized but then Li'l Zoro pulled out his little dagger and jumped on Nami. "Oh, you like me? Wait, you're the Zoro one! Get off me you idiot!"

"Nami-swaaaaan!" The little Sanji cried. Li'l Zoro was pissed off at Nami's reaction to him. He took the dagger and hit her in the neck with its handle.

"Stupid woman!" He snapped as he held on to Nami's hair as she fell to the ground with a dull thud. Li'l Sanji kicked Li'l Zoro in the head.

"If anyone is stupid, it's you! Stupid Mini Marimo!" The miniature love chef was pissed as well. He pat Nami's cheek and told her she was going to be all right.

The dolls dragged Nami's body as quickly as they could and hid her amongst the piles of clothes that was in the corner.

"Real smooth Marimo!" Li'l Sanji snapped. Li'l Marimo didn't look his counterpart's way and just scoffed.

"Whatever…"

What will become of Nami?

Will Zoro get over his fever?

Will Sanji nab one of the dolls?

Will someone finally get killed?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Disappear! Appear!

The sun had set and everyone was turning in for the night. Chopper decided to watch over Zoro, but he ended up falling asleep.

The door to the room Zoro was being held in opened up in an ominous manner. Li'l Zoro squeezed inside the room and then beckoned Li'l Sanji, letting him know the coast was clear.

"Careful…we must be very quiet." Li'l Sanji reminded his partner in crime. Just when he whispered that, there was a loud snore like noise. The two dolls jumped in surprise and the pool of moonlight that was pouring in through the window was interrupted by a tall figure.

"Oh Shit!" Li'l Zoro hissed. He ran and ducked for cover.

Zoro had sat up in the bed and proceeded to snatching the covers off his body. He was breaking out into a sweat and he was getting quite uncomfortable. The Sanji doll was upset by this. Though Zoro did not notice them, his fever seemed to be coming to an end. It didn't last as long as they had hoped. "What are you standing there for? Get out of his range of sight! He's gonna see you!"

"…You're a moron…he's too preoccupied with his covers…" Li'l Sanji scurried across the floor after replying to his partner in a hushed voice. Dolls don't have brains, but for some odd reason, these two had some…and both minds were on the fritz. If they screw up their plans…their sole purpose could not be fulfilled and they'll forever be mocked in the doll society. (…lol)

Zoro managed to get his covers off and his shirt off too. He flipped the pillow over and lay back down. He quickly fell into a deep sleep and Li'l Sanji jumped up onto his abdomen with a thermometer in his hand.

Down on the floor, Li'l Zoro was having a fit. What if something happened!? What if Chopper woke up this time? The doll started to walk back and forth pondering for a back up plan. He really did not want to get caught again. Sure Nami saw them, but she was easy to take down. Then something hit him…the others are going to wonder where Nami is. Li'l Zoro's facial expression went from pondering to awe struck and immense worry. He ran across the room to the door.

Li'l Sanji was taking Zoro's temperature when the door opened. He froze in complete horror. Li'l Zoro let out a yelp of surprise.

"What the hell!?" Sanji gaped at the situation. He was paying more attention to the Sanji replica than the Zoro one at his feet. This gave Li'l Zoro time to run out into the hall. "I go looking for Nami…and I find my mini me tending to …Marimo-kun?" Sanji walked over to the bed. Li'l Zoro was out in the hall rushing to find where they had put Nami. Sadly, he got lost.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Li'l Sanji squeaked in his little Sanji chibi voice. He grabbed the thermometer. "I have to make sure Zoro's not getting better…" The miniature double had figured he could try to reason with himself and make some time to execute the final part of his death plan for Zoro. Sanji blinked at his doll counterpart.

"Excuse me?" He said. Li'l Sanji checked the thermometer and then whipped out another vile of poison.

"This should do it…" He said as he opened up the vile.

Something inside of Sanji did not allow him to just let the doll go ahead and bring Zoro's life to an end. He grabbed Li'l Sanji, causing the vile to land on Zoro. Sanji stuffed the doll in his jacket and he went to Chopper.

"Chopper…Chopper…" Sanji begged the reindeer to get up. The little furry one opened his eyes slowly. He rubbed an eye as he asked:

"Oh…what's going on?" Sanji stood up straight after having to lean down to wake up the doctor. He pulled out Li'l Sanji.

"This is what's going on…" He said bitterly. "I caught him trying to kill Zoro…AGAIN!" Chopper's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"A DOLL!" He yelled.

"Yes, a doll…and he has an accomplice." Sanji explained. He stuffed the doll into his jacket and went about his business. "We need to find him and get rid of them before they try killing me too."

"But why you and Zoro? Why do they want you two to die?" Chopper asked. There was a muffled sound coming from Sanji's body. The chef opened his jacket again and held the doll in his hand.

"What is it you shitty doll…" He interrogated. The doll gave him a nasty look, as nasty as his cute face could make it.

"Don't call me shitty, you shitty blond haired bastard!" He spat. Sanji scowled at the miniature replica of himself.

"Why I oughtta…" He began but Chopper interrupted.

"Excuse me, but I was going to ask…why are you trying to kill Zoro and Sanji?" He asked kindly. The Sanji doll smirked at Chopper his stitched smile.

"If you really must know…" Li'l Sanji began, "At first it was just for the Mother Soul…but now it is for us too! We plan on taking over the One Piece universe so that we may control it and do as we please, which includes pleasing the Mother Soul."

"And how the hell are you going to do that with a body like this?" Sanji questioned as he held the doll by the leg.

"Damn't, give me to the reindeer! You don't know how to handle me! I might tear at the seams!" He squealed. Sanji tossed him to Chopper, who changed to his more human like state, so he could have a firm grip on Li'l Sanji.

"I have another question for you little Sanji," Chopper began again, "Where is your accomplice?"

This was a question Little Sanji could not answer.

"I have no idea…" He sighed, "That dumbass is probably lost…"

Li'l Zoro was wandering around in the galley wondering where exactly the laundry was again. He only could remember when Li'l Sanji was leading the way. He sighed.

"Where the hell is that damned woman?" He howled. The galley door opened and Luffy stood there, in a zombie like state.

"Meeeeaaaat…" He moaned and he took a step forward.

"What the…"

Luffy marched over to the fridge and opened it.

"Meeeeaat…"

The tiny Zoro jumped when the door opened again, and Sanji and Chopper were there. He noticed Li'l Sanji and vice versa. Li'l Sanji motioned to him to run for the hills, but it was too late.

"Ah HA!" Sanji boomed, and he crouched down to pick up Li'l Zoro. Before he did anything else to Li'l Zoro, he kicked the sleep walking Luffy into the wall. "YOU IDIOT! I should have known that was where the missing meat was going…"

"UNHAND ME YOU IDIOT LOVE CHEF!"

"WHAT IS WITH YOU DOLLS INSULTING ME?"

"LET GO! OR I'LL CUT YOU UP!!"

Sanji gave up and tossed the Zoro doll to Chopper, who grabbed him and kept them both in his hands.

"This is getting annoying…" Sanji said as he scratched his head. Smart mouthed dolls were not what he wanted so early in the morning.

They went outside on deck to see Zoro in his boxers just standing there, looking lost.

"What the hell was all that noise…" He began wearily. Sanji snorted.

"Oi…" He said. Zoro looked up at him. "We found your assassins."

"Oh…"

The two came down the steps and stood beside the half naked swordsman.

"What are you? The president of the United States of Retarded?" Sanji teased as he looked Zoro up and down. "They say they're going to kill me too, but I have yet to see them try…you on the other hand…" Zoro scowled at Sanji.

The moon was still pretty high in the midnight blue sky, it was full and shining a brilliant white. The dolls started to giggle. Chopper and the other two exchanged worried looks.

"What's going on now?" Zoro asked. Sanji looked up at the moon.

"You think they're like werewolves or something?" He asked as well. Chopper dropped the dolls and hid behind Zoro and Sanji as he went down to his usual cute state.

"I'm scared…" He mumbled. The dolls were still laughing as they lay on the deck in the moonlight. And then POOF!

"HOLY SHIT!!" Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper hollered.

--------------------------------------------------

What happened?

Lol, who knows…besides me..xD

Read and Review pwease


	8. Chapter 8

Two more chapters and that's the end of the ED's.

Thanks for reviewing all this time. And waiting patiently for my writer's blocked ass to update. xD

Chapter Eight: NO EFFIN' WAY!

Zoro and Sanj were looking at themselves naked. Zoro was in his boxers, but the one across from him was naked like the day he was born. Sanji's face was contorted in surprise. Chopper passed out.

"Heh, so now we got our new bodies! Finally, our plan can go at full speed!" Li'l Zoro, who was no longer little, said. Li'l Sanji smirked.

"It's time to kill you two!" He announced.

Sanji held his eyes shut. Zoro followed suit.

"Dude, you're naked." Sanji explained. (lol, Sanji said Dude.) The two that were once dolls looked at each other. They were naked, as explained before, but they didn't seem to care much.

"That's all right." Zoro said. Sanji nodded.

"Yeah, it's no problem…"

They did a little pose and then another poof! They were fully dressed in black. Li'l Sanji had a red shirt with his black dress pants and matching jacket. Li'l Zoro wore the same attire, black pants and black jacket, but with a blue button up shirt. The two looked like assassins now, with their sunglasses whipped out at the same time.

"With our Full Moon bodies finally granted to us, we are now fully capable…" Li'l Zoro began.

"Of destroying you two, and pleasing the Mother Soul…" Li'l Sanji finished. They exchanged looks. Zoro and Sanji did the same, but with less excitement in their eyes, more like worry and fear. The two that were once dolls posed again. Zoro grimaced.

"What the hell!!" He hollered. Sanji's stomach turned. _Why do I get the impression that those two could be gay together? _He thought miserably. Two machine guns appeared and the two grabbed them.

"Prepare for the ultimate death!" Li'l Sanji piped. Li'l Zoro didn't care for any words after he could feel the black metal in his fingers. The constant pop of the machine gun could be heard for miles around, though the ship was out in basically nowhere. Zoro and Sanji jumped out the way. Chopper's lifeless body lay just out of range of the crossfire.

"This is…getting ridiculous…" Sanji huffed. He took his jacket off so it would be easier to tell him apart from Li'l Sanji. Zoro was on the starboard side of the ship. He didn't have his swords. He's screwed.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" Li'l Sanji roared. Sanji could feel his head rattle.

There wasn't much between them, but Sanji was just out of Li'l Sanji's line of sight.

Down below on the lower decks, Nami woke up, she was lying amongst a couple of bags of dirty laundry.

"Where the hell am I?" She pondered aloud. She could hear gunfire on the upper decks, and shouting. Her face got red with anger. "Those idiots…"

When Nami did leave the laundry room, she saw Usopp standing in the hall looking frantic.

"What's going on?" She asked, her face still red as ever. Usopp was a little afraid of her.

"We're under attack! Some assassins are on board." He explained as best as he could. The navigator nodded but the anger did not recede.

"And I bet it was those dolls…" She growled. Usopp's brow arched.

"Yeah, that's what Sanji said, but then he vanished somewhere…"

Zoro was army crawling towards the men's quarters, trying to keep a low profile while Li'l Zoro was lost somewhere. The original Zoro was trying to get to his swords. They had been taken away from him since he was put in custody of "Robin & Chopper" hospital. He crept into the room and got his swords back. Now the other problem was that he needed to know how to block bullets. More like, deflect them.

Zoro could hear it, before it happened, ammo came zooming through the door and he fell to the floor, pressing his body against it so he wouldn't be hit.

"Coward…" He muttered as he got up to face his clone. Li'l Zoro smirked.

"I just want to make this quick and painless…" He said. Their faces were inches from one another. The thickness of the death glare could have been canned and sold at a supermarket. They dropped their weapons and started to wrestle and grapple. Zoro took his clone and tossed him out into the hall.

"YOU IDIOT!" Zoro roared at him. "You're a freakin' doll! You don't stand a chance against me!" Then a dart hit Zoro in his forehead. He stared at it, his eyes making him look crosseyed.

"Idiot…I have an arsenal of weapons…plus I'm smarter!" Li'l Zoro said as he stood over the unconscious Zoro.

Li'l Sanji spotted Robin trying to drag Luffy from the galley. She gasped when he shot her with a dart.

"Sweet Robin…I feel so wrong doing this…" He sighed as he picked her up and dragged Luffy. He piled them with the unconscious Chopper and Usopp that was located nearby the main mast. Sanji jumped from behind one of the tangerine trees.

"OH HAYL NAW! NO ONE TOUCHES ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Sanji roared and he bum rushed his clone after he zoomed down the steps. Li'l Sanji smirked and took a dart and stabbed it into Sanji's chest.

"You moronic 'gentleman'…" He sneered as he watched Sanji fall on his face.

Li'l Zoro appeared from below, dragging Zoro by the feet. He was smirking.

"Wow, that was quick…" He said as he piled Zoro with the others.

"We're missing someone…" Li'l Sanji said as he nudged Zoro and Sanji's lifeless bodies.

"…I should have known it was too good to be true…" The faux swordsman growled. The two assassins turned to see Nami staring at them from the door leading to down below.

"YOU MORONS!"

---------------------

What will Nami do to them?

Will Li'l Zoro kill her?

What will become of the Straw Hats?

Will Li'l Sanji do something reckless?


	9. Chapter 9

OH EM EFF GEE!

Chapter Nine: Nami VS. The ED's

"YOU MORONS!" Nami roared. Li'l Sanji and Li'l Zoro traded glances.

"That woman can't be serious." Li'l Zoro growled. Li'l Sanji felt a little worried.

"She can be…and we are not going to hurt her…"

"We already knocked her out…" Li'l Zoro pointed out. Li'l Sanji flushed with anger.

"**YOU** KNOCKED HER OUT!" He roared.

"AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN!" Li'l Zoro roared back. They started to fight, pulling at each others face and kicking and punching. Nami went up to both of them and knocked Li'l Sanji out. Li'l Zoro jumped out the way.

"I'm not going to let you do this to my crew…" Nami sneered as she pulled out her bo staff. It was the new one that Usopp had created for her.

"Do what? Knock everyone out."

Nami started to prowl like a cat. She had Li'l Zoro cornered. Her back was to Li'l Sanji. He was getting back up and rubbing his head. Li'l Zoro smirked.

"Don't smile like that…I'm going to kill you…" Nami said. She inched so close to the unarmed moron Li'l Zoro. He looked way too much like Zoro…Nami-san almost got confused for a second. His back was against the portside rail and Nami raised her staff.

"Heat ball…" She began naming an attack. Zoro winced. And then she fell to the ground unconscious. Li'l Sanji had a blow dart in his hand.

"Bros before hos." He said. Li'l Zoro laughed.

They stood taking in the sight of their victory. All seven Straw Hats were strapped to the main mast. Their unconscious heads resting on their chests or someone else's shoulder. Chopper's tiny body was at Robin's waist.

"What do we do now?" Li'l Zoro said as he looked at the horizon. The sun was going to rise in about an hour… Li'l Sanji sighed.

"We make the Mugiwaras our henchmen and force them to do our bidding. And then we look for the One Piece! WE WILL BE THE KINGS OF THE PIRATES!" He hollered as he stood on the bow. Li'l Zoro raised a brow.

"…Kings?" Li'l Zoro asked. He crossed his arms. "I say we get rid of the Mugiwaras…and seek world domination!"

"…What a stupid plan! Why kill off one of the strongest misfit crews ever to exist, when we can use them as our very own pawns in our quest of Kingship!"

"…Who said I wanted to be a king!?" Li'l Zoro growled as he took off his black jacket and proceeded to folding it neatly. "I want to be the RULER OF THE WHOLE WORLD! Not just the king of the pirates… mmkay?"

"…Why did you just say that?" Li'l Sanji asked, completely ignoring the remarks about world domination. "What the hell is 'mmkay'?"

"STFU!"

"U STFU!"

The two dolly men started to bicker over the stupidest thing. They kicked, punched, sliced, and even shot at each other. As they bickered, Sanji and Zoro woke back up.

Will the dollies get their asses handed to them?

Is Li'l Zoro secretly gay?

Is this the end for the Mugiwaras? (or StrawHats lol)

Tune in next time! xD


	10. Chapter 10: Finale

Chapter Ten: The Final Showdown!

We left off with the two dolls fighting each other. They were pulling at each other's faces and kicking and punching. Li'l Zoro grabbed Li'l Sanji by the collar and pulled his face close to his own.

"You asshole," Li'l Sanji roared. I smell a bit of yaoi, do you?

"Who're you calling an asshole!?" Li'l Zoro yelled and it sounded as if there was an echo. The two accomplices turned to face their counterparts.

"I don't get it, why would you get so worked up over that?" Sanji asked Zoro as he lit his cigarette. "He's talking to him, not you."

"Shut up." Zoro huffed as he began to tie his bandana on his head (Though he was in his boxers). Li'l Sanji glanced at Li'l Zoro who had let go of him by now.

"Maybe you were right; we should have killed 'em when we had the chance." He muttered as he prepared himself for battle. Li'l Zoro on the other hand seemed indifferent to the situation, more so than the usually apathetic Zoro.

"It doesn't matter any more." He said in a strange tone of voice. He pulled out a machine gun from his never ending back pocket. (It appears that the E.D.'s are more than just possessed dolls.) "I'm going to kill everyone…"

"EVERYONE?!" The other three screamed.

"You really are an asshole!" Zoro sneered and he rushed forward for an attack. Li'l Zoro smirked devilishly and opened fire on Zoro. Mr. Bushido became nothing but a blur and vanished before Li'l Zoro's eyes. He came from behind him a ways off and used one of his _pondo_ _hou_ moves on him. Li'l Zoro dodged and opened fire again. Sanji sidestepped mirroring Li'l Sanji's movements.

"Don't think you could get away." Sanji growled. "You…YOU ATTACKED NAMI-SWAAAN!" He pounced. It was like a deadly dance of flying feet. Sanji dodged and blocked while Li'l Sanji fired kicks from all angles and performed flips.

"You put a good fight, love chef." Li'l Sanji said. Sanji frowned.

"You are a very confused doll." He replied and he slammed his leg into Li'l Sanji's side. "ONLY SEAWEED FACE CALLS ME THAT!" Li'l Sanji went flying across the deck and he collided into Zoro.

"WATCH IT!" Zoro yelled as he held up his left sword. On it, was Li'l Sanji's body. He was half way on the sword, most of it was sticking out from his back. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"HE ISN'T BLEEDING?!" Sanji, Zoro, and Li'l Zoro roared at once. Sanji and Zoro looked at Li'l Zoro in surprise.

"What are you yelling about?" They snapped at the doll counterpart of the swordsman. The imitation shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head.

"I didn't know we could have normal looking bodies, but still be made of stuffing." He said as he poked his rock hard imitation abs that the real Zoro had.

"…So that means I can…" Zoro began and he took his other sword, without bothering to take Li'l Sanji off, to slice off Li'l Zoro's left arm.

"Hey!" He said as if he was plucked on the nose by an older brother.

"We're left handed remember? Now you can't hold your freakin' machine gun." Zoro laughed as he proceeded on cutting off the next arm.

"NO FAIR! I WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARD!" He yelled in protest. An armless swordsman tried to kick at his flesh and blood model. "...nngh… for Little Sanji…" Swordsman-san, being the cold man that he can be, laughed at Li'l Zoro.

"You're pathetic." He said coolly. Li'l Sanji perked up.

"I demand you take me down from here…RIGHT NOW!" He roared from his pitiful position. Zoro pulled Li'l Sanji off the sword unceremoniously. Sanji took no time to kick Li'l Sanji into oblivion, his silhouette grew smaller and became nothing but another star in the sky.

"LI'L SANJI!" Li'l Zoro screamed at the top of his lungs. His eyes were filled with emotions that Zoro hadn't felt in years. His eyes were filled to the brim, but one emotion showed with the most opacity. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"WITH NO ARMS?" Sanji hollered, his cig almost falling from his lips. He kicked Li'l Zoro down. He started to stomp on the poor guy. His stuffing was flying out and everything. Zoro smiled sadistically. He laughed a maniacal laugh and when Sanji was done beating up Li'l Zoro he gave him a look.

"Why are you laughing?"

…

Bikki woke up in her bed room to see her dolls lying on the floor covered in fuzz and fluff. She screamed.

"OMIGOD! ASHAAAAAAAAAA!" She roared. She knew who had stolen and destroyed her babies. Her other baby, Asha-chan, the cat. "I can't believe this…how could you?!" Asha walked into the bedroom and looked at her comrade. She meowed and took a seat to observe the dolls. She hadn't stolen them and she hadn't bothered to tear them apart, though that was her favorite thing to do in the world. Meowing again, her pretty eyes looked cuter than ever when she stared up at Bikki.

"You're so cute…I guess I can just repair these two for now…but I might have to make new ones if you jack them up again." She said.

…

The sun was rising pouring its gentle rays of the dawn onto the deck of the Going Merry. The Straw Hats were sitting on deck in a circle. They were exchanging worried looks and concerns about the recent events. Miku was sitting amongst them as if she had been part of the crew for a long time.

"What do you think happened to them?" Robin asked after hearing all about the dolls. Chopper was in her lap for unknown reasons. He seemed much calmer when he was sitting so close to her, thusly no one complained.

"I hope they go back to wherever they came from…" Nami huffed. She didn't want to see another doll ever again.

"I heard them talking about some…Mother Soul." Sanji said as he lit a new cigarette and he slid his lighter into his pocket. Usopp looked around the ship.

"Look how much damage they caused!" He groaned. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Just be glad they didn't kill any of us." He said, his arms crossed tightly. Luffy glanced at the sky.

"I want a doll of me to come so we can have an eating contest." He pondered aloud. Nami growled low and feral.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO ALLOW THAT!" She boomed.

"Who said that was going to happen?" Zoro asked. Nami boomed again:

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!"

Sanji laughed at Zoro. Miku was still intrigued by this 'Mother Soul' business.

"I want to know more about this 'Mother Soul'." She said. Sanji shrugged. He looked to Nami, who shrugged and then looked to Robin, whom everyone believed knew everything. The archeologist looked about herself; everyone was staring at her expectantly.

"I don't know everything…you do realize that, right?" Robin said. Luffy frowned at this. His hand was to his chin as he glared at seemingly nothing.

"This isn't good. Robin doesn't know what the 'Mother Soul' is. Therefore…" Luffy said. Everyone perked up hearing Luffy say 'Therefore.' "IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!"

Clunk…Everyone toppled over in shock.

Zoro shot up back into his sitting position. Life was the same with Luffy…

"YOU IDIOT!" He roared. Luffy smiled.

"It's the truth." He said. Robin smiled as well, but not in the same goofy way Luffy had been smiling seconds before her.

"It's nice to know you all rely on me so much for information, but I'm afraid I do not know everything." Robin replied. Zoro smirked and nodded.

"You shouldn't feel bad." He said. Sanji glanced at Zoro angrily. He really hoped Zoro was just in a good mood, and not crushing on Robin.

The dolls were back where they came from. The Straw Hats went back to normal and Miku went back to being a psychiatrist on land. Life may be looking nice for the Straw Hats now that the E.D.'s are off their ship and no longer trying to kill anyone. That doesn't mean that the E.D.'s weren't going to try their hand at assassination again. Next time, they were going to be smart about things…


End file.
